


Hey Say You Love Me!

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, victor is so in love it's pathetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: “Victor is deeply in love he even notices unimportant details about that Katsudon and honestly it was disgusting.” – Yurio at some point.(a.k.a 10 drabbles fic where Victor tells you how much helovesYuuri Katsuki while being extremely pathetic about it).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Hey Say You Love Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478751) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> This is a commission for [Vodka-Kola](http://vodka-kola.deviantart.com/) although I translate it so I can share it with you guys <3
> 
> this is a songfic to [Hatsune Miku's Sticky Bug.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8USYYsNG_H8) Listen to this cute song!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

1.

They say love is blind. Many people fall in love without a second glance because their eyes are already fixed to their loved one. Victor doesn’t completely agree. Even though his eyes are fixed to Yuuri only, Victor feels since falling in love with Yuuri he has become more perceptive. At Yuuri, at least.

For example, Yuuri loves to sing while doing his chores, especially when he thinks no one is listening. When Yuuri cooks their breakfast, he sings. When Yuuri tidies their apartement, he sings. When they have their morning run, he hums while he's catching up to Victor from behind. When Yuuri showers, Victor often finds Yuuri screaming to J-rock from the top of his lungs (and oh boy Yuuri’s voice is so much better than that Canadian skater).

Victor wants to hear more of Yuuri singing. But unfortunately the said person doesn’t share the same opinion. Yuuri is anti-karaoke. Every time their rinkmates ask him he always rejects them with various reasons (he got a flu, his voice is broken, his voice is ugly, he has to wake up early. Victor knows all of them are lies). Mila is heartbroken because Yuuri keeps rejecting her but the feeling quickly dissipates when she finds out even Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend in life and death, is also never able to bring Yuuri to karaoke night (but not to pole dancing class? His fiance is sure is something!).

So for the time being Victor has to settled with sneakingly records Yuuri’s voice. Of course the quality of his recordings are not as good as the real one (because dear God, Yuuri’s voice is so angelic but maybe that because he is a bit biased) but Victor still keeps them. For future reference if one day Yuuri decides to switch career into singing once he retires from skating.

Yurio mocks him for being so pathetic because he can’t stop listening to his amateur recording. But it’s okay, he’s happy.

 

* * *

 

2.

It’s a common knowlegde that 85% of Victor’s instagram are photos of Yuuri Katsuki. The remaining 5% are sceneries, other 5% are food porns, and other 5% are candid photos of his friends (particularly Yurio. The Little Tiger of Russia has very interesting expressions).

Many of his fans start to protest. _Yes, we know you love Katsuki. Yes, we know after your kiss at the Cup of China. Yes, we know from that photo where you show your identical gold rings. Can you show us something else? We miss the old Nikiforov._ But the problem is, the old Nikiforov no longer exists. Also, Victor only wants to share his happiness to the world. It’s not his fault that Yuuri is one of his source of happiness. He just can’t stop to eternalize moments with Yuuri even if he wants to.

(By the way, Victor once was scolded by Yakov because Victor went rampage after an anonym on internet made fun of Yuuri. And by went rampage he means he dissed the hell out of the person politely. Long story short, Victor was banned from twitter for a week. First of all, Yakov has no right to ban him. Second of all, _YOU DON’T GET IT YAKOV YUURI IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON IN THE WHOLE PLANET HIS SKIN IS YELLOW-ISH AND SOFT HIS SMILE IS GORGEOUS LIKE AN ANGEL HE IS ATTENTIVE AND LOVING AND HIS COOKING IS SO GOOD!_

Yes Victor. I get it. Now go back to your student before he runs away from the rink because he is too embarassed to be trained by you).

 _Oh._ Victor’s eyes widen when he stumbles upon an article in a middle of his surfing. _A study shows to know how someone truly loves someone is by looking at their photos_.

Victor’s mouth turns round. He screenshots the link and reposts it on his instagram with the caption “Now you know”.

 

* * *

 

3.

The first night they met, Yuuri drunkly pole danced in front of him. The first time they properly met, Victor was naked. The first time Yuuri confessed his love to Victor, he did it in front of Japan’s National TV. The first time they shared a kiss, they did it on International TV. It feels weird to be nervous to hold hands compared to those. But it’s the truth. Holding hand, especially in public, feels really intimate.

(Do you think only Yuuri that gets anxious? He also gets anxious).

Victor once read something in 6th grade that the nerves on his fingers will lead back to the heart. It said, it was the philosophical reason behind the custom to wear a ring on ring finger – to simbolizes that their heart were taken. Maybe the philosophy is also similar to holding hand? Maybe with holding hand their nerves become so closed that his heart and Yuuri’s become one? Maybe that's the reason why his heart is always racing every time he touches Yuuri? Victor is too dizzy to think about it.

He chuckles. What the hell is he thinking about. The more important thing is he is happy he can always hold Yuuri’s hand and remain by his side.

 

* * *

 

4.

Yurio is right. He is disgusting. He is truly disgusting. He finally understands why many people will pay a ridiculous amount of money to sleep with their idol. He truly understands now.

Victor can’t take his eyes of Yuuri who is sleeping in front of him. God, he feels like a stalker. But, to clarify, Yuuri is truly beautiful when he sleeps. Of course if you ignore Yuuri’s messy hair or Yuuri’s mouth who specializes in making a one-night-waterfall.

(Scratch that. Yuuri is beautiful even though he drools in his sleep!).

(Has he told you that love is blind?).

 

* * *

 

5.

Victor is still not able to sleep and at this point he has accepted the fact that he is indeed disgusting. Victor can’t even hold himself to stop smiling after Yuuri literally kicks him in the face.

Sometimes Victor wonders what dreams Yuuri is having that makes him do weird shenanigans in his sleep. Because one time Yuuri cheers for katsudon in his sleep. Yuuri also one time swings his hand as if he lands a jump. Yuuri also often uppercuts him in his sleep if not kicking him in the face like earlier.

(Victor really wants to ask but he’s scared. He’s afraid his fiance think badly of him in his dreams. Because someone once said, that a dream is a manifestation of someone’s thought when they were awake. So for now he can only guess while asking for Yurio’s opinion at one AM).

(And of course Yurio’s answer is, “Go die you stupid pervert old man.”).

 

* * *

 

6.

“Yuuri, I feel sick.”

“Are you okay? Let’s take a five! Wait here. Just lie down. Do you want me to get you anything, Victor?

“You.”

(Yurio throws him out of the rink _de facto_ ).

 

* * *

  

7.

Someone named Sigmund Freud had once said that love makes people helpless. Victor never relates so much to a quote.

 

* * *

 

8.

“Oi, get out if you want to rest.”

“I want to die, Yurio!”

“What the—oh no, don’t tell me you’re listening to Katsudon’s voice tape?!”

“Yuuri’s voice is truly beautiful. I miss his voice.”

“Katsudon is on his check up with a dentist! _What the hell,_ Victor!”

“My life is purposeless without him.”

“You are truly disgusting. Even more so than Georgi when Anya broke up with him.”

 

* * *

 

9.

People say soulmates share a similar trait. Victor and Yuuri both have a big mouth. Yuuri shamelessly claims he will get the gold at GPF to prove his love for Victor. Victor also shamelessly claims he will marry Yuuri once Yuuri wins gold. Maybe God is playing with them, because none of their wishes come true.

(That doesn’t mean they don’t love each other. It’s just not their luck so what can they do about it).

Victor wonders if it’s not too late to take back his words. Victor really loves Yuuri. His love for Yuuri is as deep as the ocean and as high as the sky. He wants to be tied with Yuuri and says the sacred vow in front of him. He really wants to make sure that Yuuri truly belongs to him.

“Huh? No way.” Imagine how devastated Victor’s heart when Yuuri is opposed of his idea. Remember, a skater’s heart is as fragile as glass. He doesn’t like to swallow his own words.

“Wh-why? Don’t you love me?”

“Dear, it’s not that. But you’re the one who say we'll get married once I win gold?”

“I take back my words.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Victor pouts.

“Victor,” Yuuri holds both of Victor’s hand. “why are you angry?”

“Because of you.”

“Why? I’m just repeating your words.”

“But I don’t like it.”

“But you like surprises.”

“It’s a surprise even if we marry without you winning gold.”

“But not a nice surprise, right?” Victor grumbles because Yuuri is so right. If they marry before Yuuri wins a gold, the world will label them as liars.

“Victor darling,” Yuuri calls him again. “why hurry?”

“Yuuri, I love you. You know that.”

“Yes.”

“I want you to be mine,”

“But I am.”

“ _officially._ " Victor adds. “I—this is embarassing. I’m _desperate_ , Yuuri. You are by my side now but sometimes I’m worried if we wait too long you will fly back to the sky!”

Yuuri laughs so hard he sheds tears. “Victor,” he whistles. “I will win the next gold. Believe in me. I still owe the world to prove them my feeling towards you.”

“I don’t need prove.”

“I know. But the world still needs some convincing. Besides, I want to beat figure skating’s living legend Victor Nikiforov on ice.”

Victor snorts.

“So don’t you dare holding back on me so I can win. I won’t forgive you! I want to win with my own ability.” Yuuri exclaims, “Until that, don’t you worry. I will not go anywhere. Certainly not to the sky.”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s cheek.

“I love you, Victor.”

The great thing is, with just three words, Victor’s worry disappears within seconds. Suddenly, he falls in love all over again.

 

* * *

 

10.

Yuuri wins the World Championship with a very thin margin from Victor’s score. After the ceremony and taking some commemorative photos, Yuuri asks Victor to share his podium. Yuuri kneels and gives his gold medal to Victor. That time, the world is exposed to Victor’s crying face for the first time. An ugly crying face. The world doesn’t deserve that, but Victor loves to share with the world.

Yurio tells him he's disgusting. But it’s okay. Victor is happy and overjoyed.


End file.
